After Hank
by TigerButterflied
Summary: Sara's drowning her sorrows after learning the truth about Hank....


Okay, so I was watching the episode where Sara learns the truth about Hank, and at the end she goes for drinks with Cath. This little tale follows what could have happened next in that lovely alternative universe we call Sandles. Characters are not mine (but I love them), and I am sure as hell not making any money from them.

"There's something slightly bizarre about drinking your troubles away at 9:23 in the morning," muttered Sara as she took another swig of her drink.

"Yeah, well, there's something more than slightly bizarre about most aspects of my life at this point." Catherine's cell phone seemed to agree, for it responded to her declaration by tweeting out 'Do You Think I'm Sexy.'

"Hi, Greg. Yeah, we've left. Sara. Yes, we are drowning our sorrows at Bogey's. Okay. Bye."

"I guess the whole lab knows what happened with Hank by now."

Catherine shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "He was with Elaine when the crash occurred. The nature of their relationship became a matter of record as the investigation unfolded. I didn't discuss the case with anyone not involved in it, but word does get around."

"I see." She sucked down the last of her drink. "Then I guess everybody's going to have one hell of a laugh over this. I'm a fucking CSI and I couldn't figure out that my boyfriend, the man I've had in my bed twice a week for the last six months had a fiance. You know, it's bad enough being cheated on, but finding out you aren't even the MAIN girlfriend, that you're being used to cheat on someone else... Cath, how could I be so stupid? I was just a piece of ass to him."

Catherine put a hand on her shoulder. "I have asked myself that same question more times than I can count. I'm an asshole magnet myself. We can pick 'em, can't we? We need to start making better choices. Sometimes we walk right past the best guys on our way to the jerk and dick head section."

Sara nodded. "Yuh. That's about the truth. Bartender, another one, please."

"Another Miller?"

"Um, no. Make it a Captain Morgan's and Coke this time, please." It was Sara's fourth drink in less than an hour. Catherine was still on her first.

"Sara, I'm going to have to go in a bit." Catherine glanced at the opening door and smiled. "Ah, here's Greg."

"Here's Greg?" Sara looked around. "Huh?"

"Yup, in the flesh." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so surprised. They let me out of my cage occasionally." He flopped down onto the barstool next to her.

"Sara, I unfortunately have to go. I need to grab a little sleep so I'm up by the time Lindsey gets home. I'll bet Greg wouldn't mind hanging out with you and giving you a ride home when you're ready to go."

"Ummm, no. I'd be happy to do that."

Sara shrugged. "That works." She took a sip of her drink.

Catherine grinned at Greg as she grabbed her keys. "Take good care of her."

Greg smiled. "Always."

"I guess you know what happened." Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you got hurt. You deserve a lot better than that." She looked into his warm brown eyes and saw concern, kindness, and more than a little sadness.

"Thanks. You're a sweet guy."

"Yeah. Sweet." He put his hand over hers. "So do you think you might give me a chance now? I'm nothing like him, Sara. You should know that by now. I won't hurt you."

She met his steady gaze. "I'm older than you." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, shouldn't matter to you. Just a chance, Sara. That's all I'm asking for."

Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper. "Okay."

He grinned broadly."Yes!"

"No promises about how things will work out."

"I understand." His smile hadn't faded at all.

"And let me tell you, I'm not easy." She scowled at him.

His grin grew. "Neither am I." He put his arm around her. "You are so not going to regret this."

She sighed. "I have to pee." She stood. "Be right back." You know Sara Sidle is truly drunk when she starts announcing she needs to urinate, thought Greg as he watched her head for the ladies room. He was nevertheless going to hold her to her decision to go out with him. It probably was a little unfair, but he was way nicer than what she usually wasted her time chasing after. He was much better to her than Grissom was, and besides Grissom didn't want her, never had. And Hank was just an ass. Yes, she might need a little nudge to get started, but he KNEW he could make her happy.

She looked a little rumpled when she returned. "Ready to go?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." She took the arm he extended and together they made their way out of the bar. Anyone watching would've thought they were a couple of lovers, thought Greg with a sigh as they walked toward his car. Maybe one day...


End file.
